


All to Impress That Special Someone

by sepulchreofsongs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU where kenma was forced to take dance lessons as a kid, Dancing, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchreofsongs/pseuds/sepulchreofsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma doesn't like to think about the dancing competitions he was forced to enter as a child.  He took up volleyball to ditch that hobby.  But Kuroo's keen on learning how to dance and Kenma's never been that good at refusing his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All to Impress That Special Someone

“Please?”

Kenma is used to ignoring Kuroo’s pleas- his usually annoying whines trying to move his best friend. Despite Kuroo’s gangly limbs trying to push their way into his space, it’s quite simple for Kenma really, to just look at whatever screen he’s focused on and say “no.”

It’s harder when Kuroo pushes his face in front of the screen. Kenma has nowhere to look besides the sharp golden eyes, pleading with a smirk. The words “pleading” and “smirk” should never go together, Kenma thinks, but it’s the only way he can describe this emotion playing across Kuroo’s face. 

Their faces are close together now and Kenma huffs, un-budging. He turns to the side so Kuroo loses his balance in the odd posture he has on the couch. Kuroo falls to the floor and groans, whining more still. 

“Come on, Kenma.” He rubs the back of his head as he sits up on the carpet, looking up at his friend. “I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t important, you know that.”

“You want me to bring back the hobby I hated most as a kid,” Kenma jerks his head backwards to a shelf of trophies in his parent’s living room, looking Kuroo in the eye. “So you can impress a girl?”

“Not just a girl!” Kuroo grins, hoisting himself off the floor and making his way to the trophies. “Someone important, I told you that.”

Kuroo runs a finger along the golden nameplate on one of the trophies, tracing the words “KENMA KOZUME- TOKYO JUNIOR BALLROOM DANCE FINALS- FIRST PLACE.” Imagining Kenma’s small graceful figure moving across a dancefloor in an elegant suit makes his grin stretch wider.

He walks back to the couch and leans over the back of it, looking down at Kenma playing his game. Kenma glances at him and scrunches his nose unhappily. Kuroo knows he’s almost won the war.

“I’ll come over and do your chores for a week.” Kuroo offers.

Kenma looks up at him curiously, pausing his game. He tilts his head, knowing that Kuroo hates doing his own chores and would never volunteer to do someone else’s. This was serious.

“Two weeks.” Kenma looks at him, unblinking.

“The things I do for love.” Kuroo places a hand on his chest in mock pain. “Done.”

After a moment, Kenma sighs and unpauses his game. “Fine. We can start tomorrow.”

“Fine by me!” Kuroo crows triumphantly and hops over the couch, plopping next to his friend and turning on the television.

\----------

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Kenma gives Kuroo a sidelong glance, stretching an arm above his head. They agreed to meet in an empty classroom during break, and Kuroo has already stripped off his vest and tie.

“Totally,” Kuroo nods, stretching as well. “Like I said, it’s important. Plus, I bet you look so cute as a serious dancer.”

“I can still back out, you know.” Kenma glares at him.

“Sorry, sorry!” Kuroo laughs and puts out his hands defensively. “Please teach me, Kenma.”

Kuroo’s sincerity makes Kenma blush, and he quickly turns away to hide it. “Alright,” he manages.

Kenma turns back to Kuroo. “First you have to put your left hand on my hip, and hold my right hand.”

“What?” Kuroo’s eyes shoot open wide. 

Kenma clicks his tongue impatiently, taking Kuroo’s large hands in his delicate ones and putting his hands where they needed to be. “If you’re going to lead, which I’m assuming you’ll want to, your hands need to go here.”

Kuroo prays to God that Kenma doesn’t notice the red flush on his cheeks as he feels Kenma’s sharp angled hip under his fingers. He has no such luck, however, as Kenma is one of the most observant people he knows.

“What’s wrong?” Kenma looks up at Kuroo before placing his own hands- one on Kuroo’s shoulder and the other in his hand.

Kuroo clears his throat and looks Kenma in the eye, putting on his usual smirk. “Nothing, just didn’t know hips were involved. You must be used to this, huh? I think I remember your mom saying you were too small to lead.”

Kenma shrugs. “I guess. It never mattered much to me.”

Kuroo grins, and Kenma is all too aware of his long fingers lightly fluttering nervously against Kenma’s hip. Letting out a long sigh, Kenma decides it’s time to begin the lesson. “We’re going to move. Right foot forward, feet together.” 

Promptly and expectedly, Kuroo steps on Kenma’s foot and ends up pressed flush against him. He grins apologetically and Kenma’s brow furrows. “Your right foot, Kuroo.” They both try to ignore the other’s blushing.

“Sorry, sorry.” Kuroo moves into a correct position and takes his hand from Kenma’s to push a lock of his blonde hair out of his face. “Don’t get so angry.”

“I’m not angry,” Kenma mutters, looking away. “Try it again.” 

Kuroo tries his damnedest not to laugh.

\----------

They meet like this a few times a week, for around two weeks. At first Kenma is hesitant, sure that Kuroo isn’t that serious about this, that he’ll learn the bare minimum and call it quits. But Kuroo insists on perfecting each step, even asks Kenma if he’s doing each technique right. Kenma answers each question with quiet certainty, and gets more and more confident.

It’s awkward at first, fumbling over steps and getting too close to each other. But they gradually get used to it, stop getting so embarrassed so easily.

One afternoon, they’re moving quietly in time to music that’s playing from Kenma’s phone. Their dance has become graceful and effortless, the two moving in silent harmony. Kuroo looks at Kenma with a wide smirk on his face as he dances the same steps he had trouble with just weeks before.

Kenma breaks the silence after a while, avoiding Kuroo’s gaze. “Do you think that girl will be impressed now?”

“Huh?” Kuroo tries to peer into Kenma’s eyes as they twirl around in time. “What girl?”

Kenma narrows his eyes. “You said you wanted to learn to dance so you could impress a girl.”

There’s a small stutter to their steps as Kuroo snorts loudly. “Not a girl, idiot. Someone important.”

Kenma rolls his eyes. “Okay, do you think ‘someone important’ will be impressed?”

“I don’t know,” Kuroo’s grin turns sly. “Are you impressed?”

There’s a stutter that’s Kenma’s fault now and he’s completely avoiding Kuroo’s intense eyes. “What… what do you mean?”

Kuroo’s laughing now, a full bellied guwaff. “You, Kenma! You’re the ‘someone important,’ don’t be dense.”

“Kuroo, are you saying you like me?” There’s a hint of a blush on Kenma’s cheeks.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Kuroo moves so he’s closer to Kenma as they dance. “So, are you impressed?”

Kenma offers a small smile, still avoiding his gaze. “A little.”

Kuroo laughs and stops them, his hand firmer on Kenma’s hip, his other hand moving to cup his cheek. “Impressed enough that I can kiss you?”

Kenma surprises Kuroo then, standing on his toes and kissing his best friend. He presses his full, scabbed lips to Kuroo’s, slightly chapped and thinner. He feels Kuroo freeze under his lips for a moment before grinning and kissing him back.

He was more impressed than he would let on.


End file.
